


Of Course He Is

by Laughing_Daffodil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Daffodil/pseuds/Laughing_Daffodil
Summary: After the war, Harry thinks his future will be much easier than his past. Then he finds out Snape survived Nagini. Still, he knows he'll never see the man, and those ridiculous feelings for his former professor mean nothing.Until he walks into Auror training and realizes the Ministry hired Snape as an instructor.





	Of Course He Is

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because lately I've been having trouble finding a long, satisfying Snarry story to curl up with. This story is a reflection of what I personally have been looking for.
> 
> I tagged this as dubious consent for the Harry/Ron scene. It is consensual, but they are both drunk so I wanted to cover my bases as drunk people can't always give consent. I will post an additional warning when we get to it, just in case.

Harry sat at the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, absently drinking a butterbeer as he pondered his next move. Voldemort had been defeated the previous day, meaning Harry got out of bed this morning completely free of the threat of the Dark Lord for the first time in his life. He had expected to feel liberated, but he also felt a bit lost as he wondered what his life would be like now.

He felt guilty, feeling relieved at the end of the war when the price had been the lives of so many. Among others, Fred, Remus, Tonks, and Snape. Harry acknowledged that last name with a twist in his stomach. It was so inconvenient, Harry finally saw the man for who he really was, and he'd never be able to make amends.

The memories he'd viewed didn't help matters. Having already felt conflicted about the man, he now knew what kind of intense love Snape had been capable of. And though it was odd to think that the object of those affections was his mother, he couldn't help but feel a little resentful that he'd never get to experience anything from the man other than his sour disposition.

Yes, the dead man had the nerve to weasel his way into Harry's heart. He couldn't say for sure that he was no longer attracted to girls, because Harry had never really had these kind of feelings for a man before Snape. Sure, being on the run for a year, Harry had caught glimpses of both Ron and Hermione, but neither had really kept his attention. Although sometimes, he could swear Ron stared at him longer than necessary.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the bright green flames of the Floo activating. A moment later, a disheveled and breathless Hermione toppled out of his fireplace, barely catching herself from falling face forward into the old kitchen floor.

"Harry, come quick! Hogwarts, now! The hospital wing," she panted, wiping soot from her robes. 

Harry stood abruptly, accidentally knocking his bottle over in the process. He ignored the liquid trailing across the table in favor of fixing Hermione with a concerned look. She had been helping clean up with the aftermath from yesterday. Had someone else been hurt?

"What's wrong?" he asked, hurrying forward and straightening his rumpled clothing.

Hermione stepped back into the grate, grabbing a handful of powder as she spoke. "Snape! He's alive!"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, shocked. His heart pounded in his chest.  _Snape's alive?_

When he recovered from his initial disbelief, Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course he is," he muttered, following Hermione through the Floo.

********************

Seated in the chair next to the hospital wing bed, Harry stared at the sleeping man before him. He ran a hand over his face, and grimaced at the faint stubble scratching his fingers. He would need to take care of that later. An unshaven face made him feel dirty.

Snape slept peacefully, or as peacefully as Harry imagined he could, in any case. The greasy hair, hooked nose, and sallow skin seemed so familiar, yet Harry also felt he was seeing the man clearly for the first time. The white bandage around his throat was tinged pink from blood seepage. Like the wound Mr. Weasley had endured, Madame Pomfrey was having difficulty getting Snape's to close up.

It seemed like ages ago that he had watched Snape bleed to death on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. Well, not quite to death, apparently. Still, Harry had spent nearly twenty-four hours grieving the man he had hated for so long. He knew Snape wouldn't want to talk to him, and he didn't plan to force his company on the man. He hoped to be gone before Snape woke, actually. As much as he would like the chance to start over with him, he respected the man enough to know Snape wouldn't welcome him. 

And so, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest, Harry stood, cast Snape one last glance, then turned and walked out of the hospital wing.

*********************

Two weeks later, Harry sat once again at the table, Hermione across from him, waiting to have dinner. Ron was running late, he had been at the Ministry speaking to Kingsley about starting Auror training. Harry and Ron had chosen to forgo their seventh year, while Hermione planned to return to Hogwarts and complete her NEWTs. 

Harry was currently pretending to be uninterested in Hermione's updates on Snape. He was awake, able to walk for short periods, nearly had his voice back to normal, and his wounds were slowly healing. Harry kept his head down, knowing his expression would give himself away and Hermione would begin quizzing his reaction. Unfortunately, his apparent lack of interest only served to make her more suspicious.

"Are you really not interested in Snape's recovery?" she asked incredulously, toying with her uneaten food.

Before he could reply, Ron strode into the room, plopping down in a chair next to Hermione. "Ugh, don't mention that git. It's bad enough that the venom had no effect on his sunny disposition, but now we'll have him as our teacher again!"

"Professor McGonagall didn't mention Snape was taking up his old post," Hermione commented, brow furrowed.

Ron grabbed the serving spoon and scooped a heaping pile of casserole onto his plate. "She wouldn't, because he's not returning to Hogwarts this term."

"He's had an offer from another school?"

Ron shook his head, swallowing his mouthful before continuing, "Not another school. From the Ministry."

Harry dropped his fork, staring up at Ron in horror. "You don't mean - "

Ron nodded grimly. "Bad luck, mate. Snape is now one of the professors for the Auror training program. Kingsley offered him the post 3 days ago!"

"But what will he teach?" Hermione asked.

"Stealth and Tracking."

Harry pushed away his plate and shoved his hands into his hair. Here he had spent the past fortnight trying to forget about Snape and how he made Harry's traitorous stomach do backflips, only to find out he would once again be under Snape's tutelage.

"An instructor for the Auror department," Harry muttered to himself, pulling off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. Then, inexplicably, he laughed. "Of course he is."


End file.
